Nuctroff
Nuctroff is still a relatively new establishment, created for inhabitants that some wizards find unacceptable to mingle with the rest of the wizarding and muggle population. Nuctroff is not a place for the mortal. Located in deep woods, Nuctroff holds a certain air of mystery and fear. It sees very little sunlight due to the growth of thick foliage that surrounds it. It began as a voluntary relocation environment for the vampire population after a tragic massacre in London, orchestrated by four very hungry vampires. Instead of rectifying the situation with more violent death, the Minstry allowed vampires to move of their own "free will". This is not to say that all of the vampire population lives here. Rogue vampires--or unregistered ones--have resisted the relocation attempt. There are also a few select vampires that have proven themselves respectable members of society and have been allowed to remain where they were. Because tensions with werewolves have always ran about equally as high as those with vampires, Nuctroff was eventually segregated and opened up to the werewolf population as well. The houses of vampires and werewolves are distinguished mostly by the architecture of the buildings. Werewolves tend to take the homes that are in need of repair, as their transformations usually destroy much of their belongings and surroundings. Some indignant wizards have deemed Nuctroff a reservation, an uninhabitable slab of land that the "cursed" humans have been brutally forced into. There have been some rights movements to shut it down, but none of them have, thus far, been successful. This might be because some of the vampire and werewolf population enjoy living in Nuctroff, secluded from the temptation of human flesh and the derision with which they have been treated. -------- FACTS ABOUT VAMPIRES *Vampires are restricted to feeding from bagged or animal blood. *Vampires can bite and feed from humans without changing or killing them. Human participants in this act are called blood donors. The practice is strictly forbidden and punishable by death, because it's highly addictive and makes vampires unstable and uncontrollable. *Once a vampire has tasted a human's blood, the scent becomes alienated from others and even more desirable. They run the risk of losing control in their desire for another taste. *Not all vampires have to be pale and dead-looking. The way a vampire looks after being bitten depends on their traits as a human. Some vampires look very alive, and it's speculated that this was an adaptive measure that slowly wound into their genetics to better be able to blend. *Vampires will not die in the sunlight, but extended exposure runs the risk of making them ill. *Vampires are capable of death only when beheaded. Other wounds will gradually heal. *A vampire's fangs are small and sharp and always present in their mouth. It was said that they once retracted and only extended when a vampire prepared to feed, but the Ministry requires that all vampires have visible fangs in order to alert those around them of the danger of socializing with them. If vampires were ever capable of retracting and hiding their fangs, they've forgotten how. FACTS ABOUT WEREWOLVES: *Werewolves change by moonlight. *They feed off of other, smaller animals when transformed, but eat as any other normal human would when they are in human form. *Werewolves are incredible lie-detectors, as they can detect the changing pace of a heart beat and smell sweat before it has even pearled on the skin. *Wolves mate according to the sound of a companion's heart beat. Every wolf has a certain rythm that they find attractive, like music. *Werewolf transformations vary. Though they are all triggered by moonlight, younger werewolves tend to retain some human likeness when transformed--walking upright with less fur. Older werewolves tend to be on four legs, resembling actual wolves and less of their human selves. Ministry officials have speculated that this depends on how detached the werewolf has become from humanity, confirming it as a way to gouge stability. *However, some also believe that it signifies the wolf's role in the pack society. Transformation type, fur color, and particular abilities are said to reflect the wolf's human side, amplifying a certain skill that makes them valuable to the pack, whether it be hunter, scout, or chief. Neither theory has been proven or acknowledged by actual werewolves. Category:Places Category:Hometowns Category:Nuctroff